


Flower Crowns

by imthederpyfox



Series: Sanders sides - requests [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU, Angst, But still angsty, Fluff, Irl sanders sides, Love, M/M, Not as angsty as usual, Romance, School, Teenagers, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Roman wouldn't deny he's into romance, his name was literally a shortened version.So how did he end up with a crush on someone he never imagined to? Who knows, all he knows is he can't get Virgil out of his mind. Which is tricky without other added complications...(Request for prinxiety, I just put it into this format and story idea. Idk.)





	1. He loves me

**Author's Note:**

> I know, another new story, I apologise. 
> 
> I think I just need some smaller projects until I get more inspiration for the bigger ones. That and I have some uni deadlines and such so I needed something small between work.
> 
> There will be some angst and tags may be added to including the rating, but it will be mainly fluff
> 
> -idea from this story came from the tumblr - 'thelastmessagerecieved'

'I didn't fully understand the differences between us until we picked flowers and while I fashioned mine into a crown, you tore yours apart. You existed to destroy.' 

\------------

Roman was the popular guy. That was for sure. He wasn't necessarily a jock, though he earned his letterman jacket he was mainly a theatre kid. He attempted to get (and often got) the lead in the school musicals.   
Most people who had seen the show would akin him to Rachel from Glee. Too forceful with being in charge and not holding back when explaining to people why exactly he deserved the solos, the main leading roles and generally why he was the most talented.   
Still, he had friends, he was an average teenager, well, as far as he was concerned.   
He had a busy schedule, theatre, glee club, all his classes, working at a garage, and then homework. Yes he was a busy bee! But that didn't stop him. He still held his head high and smiled as he made his way to his last class of the day.

\------------

Virgil was a wondering ball on angst. That's what everyone called him, and he had to agree, the way he looked, the attitude he held, his general demeanorr.   
He was home schooled, which was both good and bad. His Papa was a teacher, so it was sometimes fun. Sometimes. His other dad was more of the fun one than his Papa was. Still, his Papa wasn't as bad as everyone seemed to think.   
Virgil get judgmental looks where ever he went, from all ages. Still, he walked on, holding his younger brothers hand as they made their way to his papa's school, flicking his cigarette as he went.  
Virgil was a busy kid, he had home school, music, extracurricular, art, writing and he had to watch over his little brother, Thomas. He smiled as Thomas babbled on, talking to him about anything he could think of as they walked into the school.   
"Ok, Tommy. Come on, I want you to go find Papa, and I'll join you soon, I'm going to sign us in at the reception, ok?" Virgil smiled as his brother nodded and rushed off. Virgil sighed and continued his cigarette, slowly making his way to the reception, happy that his brother would know the way and would find his Papa.


	2. Move

Mr. Sanders had let Roman go early when the teacher had asked to see him after class. What a strange occurrence... But the theatre kid didn't complain, he just walked down the corridor on his phone, happy to get a few minutes break from Mr. Sanders class before he would have to go back to talk to the tutor. The thought terrified him almost as much as Mr. Sanders did.  
And of course he was too absorbed in his phone to notice the dark stranger walking towards him.  
\------------  
Virgil had signed himself and his brother in at reception, and had had another cigarette, calming himself down before heading to the classroom his dad would be in. He hated having to psych himself up for that, especially when his brother was already there.  
The warning bell ten minutes before the last bell would ring and Virgil took that as the opportunity to follow where his brother had gone before the herd of students would come out of class.  
He moved quickly, his adrenaline taking over his feet and making him move quicker. Checking tumblr, he wasn't aware of the boy he was about to crash into.


	3. Collision

"Oh sorry didn't-" Roman stopped talking as he looked up to see a taller, skinnier boy stumble back. He quickly attempted to grab the boys hand but stumbled and only ended up falling on top of the confused boy. He let out am awkward chuckle and pushed himself up to his elbows, observing the boy for a few second and he could swear all air left his body. "Didn't see you there." He finally smiled.  
"Hey prince dude, wanna get off me?" The other asked, before looking up at Roman finally, not just his usual prince outfit he had donned as much as he could since the last play. Roman saw the boys lips form into a smirk. "Or yanno you could stay there if ya wanna." And he was smirking more at the other boys fluster and the redness that crept up his neck to stain his cheeks.  
Roman quickly scrambled up after that, apologising again and holding out a hand for the other. Virgil took it and felt the other guy literally lift him into the air.  
"I- um. Sorry again." Roman couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across his face. This boy was gorgeous. Black hair fading into purple on the fringe, a lip and nose ring, eye shadow underlining his eyes. His clothes hung off of him, a big baggy black hoody with purple stitch work across, black ripped to tatters skinny jeans and white Doc Martin's. He was a lot paler than Roman would usually go for, and a LOT different a style than he was usually attracted to. Plus it was rare to find someone taller than him, well, this other boy would be taller if he didn't slouch so much. They were about the same height when stood.  
Virgil couldn't tell whether this guy was a homophone or not. Given his reaction to his flirting, it would make sense. But then there was that goofy, lopsided smile. He couldn't help but chuckle when realising who this kid was.  
"What's so funny?" Roman asked, though his smile only grew at the others amazing laugh.  
"Let me guess Princey, leader in the musical?" Virgil asked, barely able to keep the smirk off of his face. He definitely knew who this kid was.  
"Well, yes." Roman looked down at his own outfit. White tunic shirt with gold embroidery and a red sash, red jeans, black boots and his letterman jacket on top. His hair was swept back majestically (well, as majestic as it could be after the collision) and there was a streak of glitter in the shape of a crown on his cheek. "I played the prince." He gave a small bow and virgil tried not to burst out laughing.  
"Well I'd say more damsel in distress would suit you but-" Virgil tweaked the others collar. "I try not to judge." He pointedly looked into the others eyes for a second too long before taking a step back and going to manoeuvre around the other kid.  
"Wait- I- uh..." Roman spoke, turning to face Virgil as he walked away down the corridor. "Wh-how-"  
"I'll let you reboot your brain, seems it's not quite compatible with my systems." Virgil winked before turning on his heel and continuing walking away.  
Roman stared after him for a moment before calling out to the other. "What's your name?!" He didn't mean to sound so confused but this kid... This amazing, entrancing, whitty kid... He was something else.  
"Guess!" Virgil called back, not turning round.  
"I'll find out eventually you know." Roman now smirked, watching the lord of darkness walk away.  
"No you won't!~"  
"Then what do I call you?" Roman didn't care that they were yelling down the corridors at each other at this point, or that this mystery kid he had never seen before - he would remmeber - didn't look back at all. He needed to know of some way to connect with him again. "Or would princess do?" He called again after a second of virgil shaking his head.  
He heard Virgil let out a laugh. "Please, if anyone's the princess here it's you!"  
"As you wish, my prince." Roman gave a bow as Virgil turned back around and he saw the other smirk and play with his lip ring with his tongue.  
"You're rediculois!" Virgil yelled back.  
"Well, how about you a company me to a ball at some point?"  
"Absolutely insane!"  
"Is that a yes?"  
Virgil smirked. "No."  
"Well is that a no?"  
The darker kid turned and continued walking away. "Nope!"  
Roman smiled brighter than before. "Farewell, Princess Megera!"  
He heard the other boy laugh again, heading down another corridor. "Just because of the purple!"  
"Of course!" Roman waited a moment, hearing the footsteps lead away and a door close and he let himself smile and let out a small puff of air with a 'wow' thrown in there. It was hard to believe that had really happened... Nobody else that he knew at this school was gay, and here this amazing boy was pretty much thrown at him, who was at least bi, and had somehow managed to out-flirt himself! It was insane and exciting... And he hated that soon he would have to go to see Mr. Sanders...


	4. Papa

Virgil waited in the nice spot between the wall and the door until the class filed out, hiding in the gap where he knew he wouldn't get hit or knocked over.   
Once everyone had gone he entered the classroom, head still burried in his phone as he picked his brother up onto his hip and greeted his Papa.   
"Sup' Pappy." He smirked, flopping down on his papa's desk as the other wiped the board.   
"You do come up with some silly nicknames." Logan smiled and turned to see Thomas playing with Virgil's choker necklace while the older boy attempted to keep him at bay and finish up answering some asks hed received on tumblr. "I do not see why dad has sent you both here."   
"Well, we were bored, and we made a compromise. If we came to visit you, Daddy would try and sleep. Ain't that right Thomas?" Virgil answered, getting his younger brother in a gentle headlock.   
Thomas giggled and tried to push his brother off. "You mean!" The young boy yelled, fixing his hair once his brother had let go. Virgil smirked and turned on the desk, crossing his legs and no doubt sitting on some papers his dad would have grade later.   
"Do you have to mess up my classroom every time you come to visit?" Papa smiled.   
"Well of course, I'm your kid. What good would I be if I didn't make your life at least a little difficult?" Virgil smirked, fiddling with his lip ring.   
"Hungy!" Thomas called, rushing round in circles as he jumped from the desk, looking like he gave his Papa a heart attack.   
"Well we can't have that can we champ? You gotta be big and squishy for the dragon witch!" Virgil spoke seriously, hissing as he too jumped from the desk, slowly running after his brother as Thomas squealed, attempting to hide from the dragon witch.   
"No! Not the dragon witch!" The child giggled, half scared as he hid under desks. Virgil pretended to lose him every so often and he finally picked Thomas up when he head his Papa chuckling.   
"Come on guys, you two stay here for a while." The father handed his son a cookie that his husband had placed in his healthy lunch for today. "Do not make a mess and stay out of trouble. I have a meeting, but I will not be long." He nodded to his kids as Virgil fed his younger brother the cookie, the young boy getting chocolate around his mouth.   
Papa opened the door, to see the student in question stood at the door, hand raised to knock. "Ah, Roman. We shall take the meeting in my office."   
"O-okay..." Roman mumbled back, eyes spotting purple in the background and darting past Mr. Sanders to see the lanky, black and purple dressed kid from before, smirking up at him.   
"Shall we?" Logan motioned past Roman and the teen turned, nodding slightly and appearing to come back to the present.   
"Looking good, Princey!" Virgil called after him, hearing the other almost choke on his own breathe. Papa threw him a confused look but Virgil simply mouthed 'later', before returning his attention to his brother. "Now the dragon witch has to eat you!" He called, picking his brother up and rolling back, tickling him and laughing at his giggle as Roman looked back at him, following Mr. Sanders out of the room.


	5. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ii know its been a while, im not dead, i am however trying to get some of my older stories updated when i take breaks from uni work so im in the mood to do work ya know?

"Take a seat, Mr. Prince." Mr. Sanders spoke, gesturing to the desk as he sat in his own seat.  
Roman quickly sat down, the angsty boy he had met completely leaving his mind as his nerves took over. "Mr. Sanders if this is about my grades I am trying my best to bring them up Ii mean I'm working really hard and trying to get extra work done in between theatre-"  
"I am going to stop you right there Roman." Mr. Sanders held up a hand to pause the rambling boy, who gulped in response and promptly shut his mouth. "Roman, I realise as well as you do that theatre and the like is your passion. And I would happily let you pursue that. If it was not my job to teach you the subjects I teach. And to PASS the subjects I teach." Roman looked down at the desk. "Roman, I think you may have the potential. You lack the drive. If it is not something you are interested in then you think it is something that you do not need to put effort into. Which is a waste. I am extremely disappointed in the grades you are showing, I just expect better from you."  
"I am really sorry, Mr. Sanders." Roman mumbled quickly.  
"Do not apologise for small things Mr. Prince. It looses meaning. I have called you in today to ask you to consider tutoring, i have a few slots available and I know a few other tutors do as well. I would also encourage you to make sure you do ALL your homework, not just the ones that suit you. Study. That is a major part of my class, even if it is simply reading while you are revising your lines. In fact it could help, considering your brain will already be in the mindset of recording information to remember."  
"O-ok thank you Mr. Sanders." Roman nodded, not making full eye contact. Mr. Sanders was definitely the scariest teacher, especially when he was mad or disappointed, which made this situation ten times scarier.  
"Try harder and you may be able to get there." Mr. Sanders nodded. "But if you do not get your grades up I am afraid I will have to lower you from my class into an easier one, and you will not be able to pass the year to the height you probably wish to. In other terms - no football, or other sports, no leading in the musicals, only side characters, and you would need to make sure you are studying."  
"What's the highest grade possible if that were to happen...?" Roman didn't want to ask, but he had to.  
"I am afraid the highest you could get is a D, a simple pass. I know for a fact that in order to get into most of the theatre based college programs you would most likely go for, you need higher grades in academic areas as well as dramatic areas."  
Roman nodded and the meeting was over, the drama student headed out of the office as quick as possible and headed away down the corridor, looking back toward the classroom where the two boys were and noticed the angst ball he had crashed into, talking to Mr. Sanders and playing with the younger boy. He smiled slightly, before the thought of failing came back to him. He sighed and gripped his bag straps more, heading back to the doors of the corridor to head outside. "Oh great..." He mumbled, seeing the rain as soon as he walked outside.  
"What's the matter, Princess, scared of a little rain?" A familiarly cheeky voice came form behind him.  
He turned and smiled at the taller angsty boy. "Of course not." But as a rumble of thunder rolled, he shivered. "That however is fairly unpleasant."  
"Mind moving out of the way?" The other boy smirked, holding up a cigarette to show him he wanted to smoke. Good thing there was a small lean to just outside the door so that he wouldn't get wet. Though Roman doubted the other boy minded much. He realised he was staring, so moved to the side and smiled happily. "Cheers." He smirked, lighting up his cigarette and resting against the wall on the boarder of the rain.  
"So... The younger boy?" Roman asked, feeling as if he needed to talk to this boy more - despite some kind of connection to the teacher that hated him.  
"My brother." He explained, shrugging. "Brought him round cuz my other dad's sick."  
"Other dad?" Roman asked.  
"Yes, I have two dads. Get over it." He looked away, waiting for the onslaught of insults.  
"Oh, no, I wasn't going to make fun or anything!" Roman spluttered, realising how much the other boy avoided looking at him at this point. "Both my parents are actually non-binary." He added, smiling when the boy looked at him, shocked.  
"Badass." He smiled, which made Roman blush. The other boy smirked, knowing he had Roman hooked round his finger. He loved being able to out-flirt people who were usually the ones doing the flirting.  
"Thanks." Roman found himself grinning like a madman. "Um, maybe you could meet them at some point. They're pretty awesome."  
The other boy threw his finished cigarette butt to the floor and made to go back inside. "I don't tend to do pretty boys, parents, or popular people." He stated, giving a half-assed shrug before heading back inside. "Sorry princess."  
"You told me you weren't saying no." Roman called after him, causing him to pause.  
"And I didn't." the other boy smirked, giving a small salute to the other boy and heading back to the classroom.


	6. Explinations

"So, care to explain then how you know Roman Prince?" Virgil's papa asked as he walked back into the room from his cigarette - which his father and dad did not agree with at all.  
Virgil smirked and picked Thomas up, placing him on his hip. "I don't." He shrugged, causing his dads eyebrow to raise. "I bumped into him in the corridor, figured I'd have a bit of fun with the popular kid."   
Logan found himself smile at that. "Well that is fair enough. Now, I should probably get packed up and we can head home."   
"I can bring the car round for you~" Virgil smirked, getting the usual 'joking disapproval' look form his dad.   
"You will do no such thing, thank you very much." Logan replied, packing away the piles of papers on his desk to grade tonight and a few other bits and pieces from his perfectly organised desk. "Come on then, let's get home to your father."   
They headed out toward the car park, Virgil spotting Roman across the car park, getting Thomas in the car as his dad got in the drivers seat, he turned and gave the 'prince' his best, most flamboyant bow. He could see the boy trying not to blush or splutter from where he was and smirked, jumping into the car next to his dad. They drove away and his dad chuckled.   
"I wish you would not be mean to my students, Virgil." Logan spoke, stopping himself from laughing too much.   
"I think mean is the opposite of what I'm doing, paps." Virgil rolled his eyes, flicking through tumblr on his phone as Thomas sung random words to himself in the back of the car. "He really is bad with flirting."  
Logan tutted, staring at his son in disbelief. "That is not proper, Virgil. It could also be seen as unfair to Roman."  
"But its fuuuuuuun~" Virgil responded, grin spreading across his face.  
"Virgil." Oops, that was his papa's warning voice.   
"I'm joking."   
"Roman is having troubles with his studies, he does not need any more stress thank you very much. I would appreciate you not distracting my students." Logan spoke sternly but softly as well.  
"I know he's not my usual type papa. I don't know it was fun talking to him I guess. Besides, he's the popular kid. I was just having some fun and I won't distract him from his work anymore. Besides, we didn't even exchange numbers." Virgil explained, sticking his tongue out at his pap once he was done. Logan accepted the explanation as his son simply having a bit of fun, nothing harmful. It wasn't as if Roman's grades would slip because they had one interaction in the corridor.   
Logan knew his son had never liked the popular kids. They bullied people, they were generally stupid, and didn't get very far in life. But Logan knew that Roman had more potential than that. If he had learnt anything from his son forcing him into watching Glee, the quarterback can be a singer and can go far. Roman was very much like that. The teacher just hoped the boy could get his grades up.   
They pulled into the driveway. "Right, Virgil can you get your brother out of his school clothes and get him ready for dinner? I shall be making it today since your dad is sick."  
"Can't we have takeaway?" Virgil asked, giving a small pout. His dad and papa alike would always fall for the puppy dog look.   
"No, Virgil, not tonight." Logan replied, but turned back to look at his son. That was a mistake as Virgil pulled out the full force, sad, hurt, puppy dog look.   
\------------  
Later that night they were sat around the lounge, eating Chinese food from containers, Thomas on Virgil's lap making a rather big mess of his noodles. Virgil smirked as his dad sneezed for the fifth time. "Feeling better, daddy?" He asked, eating some of his rice.   
Patton smiled warmly. "Of course!"  
"Falsehood." Logan calmly quipped while between a mouthful of spring roll and grading his papers.   
"I am! My voice isn't as gone as it was yester-d-da-ACHOO!"   
"Charming." Virgil smirked, looking back to the TV as Thomas began singing along to the Steven Universe theme. Virgil joined in, Patton joining along much to the protests of Logan.   
"I love that song!" Thomas yelled when they were done and Virgil laughed.   
"Not as much as you love getting messy." He smirked, wiping his brothers mouth.   
"I do love hearing your singing voice, V." Patton smiled warmly, supping on his chicken noodle soup.  
"Nah, I aint no good." Virgil replied, not paying attention. Patton shook his head and looked back to the TV.   
"NOOBLE!" Thomas called, holding up one of the noodles from his plate.  
Virgil sighed. "It's a Da, not a Ba, Thomas." The young boy giggled. "Looks like someones getting restless~" Virgil smiled and picked the younger boy up. "I'm gonna put him in a bath and then get him ready for bed."  
"V, honey, I can do that, finish your dinne-"  
"Daddy, it's fine, honestly. I can handle this while you're ill. Besides, I've ate enough I'm not hungry anymore." Virgil shrugged.   
"Alright, sweety, get on with your homework once you're done." Patton smiled, going back to his soup, but seeming reluctant not to help.  
"Patton, you are sick, stay seated." Logan spoke up and they went to talking about each of their days. "Oh, and Virgil!"  
The boy popped his head over the banister. "Yah?"  
"Make sure you do your homework!"  
"Yes, sir!" Virgil smirked, and headed upstairs.


End file.
